Tomorrow Without You Is Endless
by Akai Naiya
Summary: Mello died, but I can't help, but think that maybe just maybe his ghost is still here what else would explain all the odd things that have been happpening to me lately. Rating may change
1. Thinking Of You Still

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note. AN: I got the idea to write this listening to Sanctuary and This one(Crying Like A Child) by Utada. A new CD I bought yesterday!**

**Matt's POV**

The rain falls on my windowpane patting against it with the slightest touch the noise reminding me of that day. The one day that I wish, I could forget. The day I lost everything that, I loved. The day I lost _him_…

I lay in the middle of the bed scooting over in my spot as I always did. Hoping that I would be able to hear Mello's voice. I closed my eyes and lolled my head back pressing the heels of my hands into them erasing the pain that dared to brim over.

_Matt,_

_I _

_Love_

_You_

The words felt as though they rang through every object in the room around me. Sending chills down my spine. Almost making me wonder if it was Mello who said it or if was just words from my memory. I let out a sigh. How did everything end so bad for me and yet so well for everyone else?

_I_

_Love_

_You,_

_Please _

_Don't _

_Cry…_

"Mello," my words were faint and soft as they had been so many times before. All I wanted was Mello, the feel of his hands against my bare skin, the feel of his lips pressed against mine, the feel of his warm breath against the nape of neck, and most of all the feel of his presence encasing around me as it always had. However, no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to feel him like I did when he was alive. He was gone and there was nothing I could do change that.

I let out another agonizing breath and reluctantly I pulled my hands away from my eyes. Everything I had was gone forever now. I no longer had anything to live for. The world as I knew it was dead to me as were the people residing in it…

I could feel as tears cascaded down my cheeks a breath caught in my throat as whimpers made there way from my mouth filling the soundless void. The pain from the loss of _him_ would never leave me alone it was here to torture me and then one day swallow my soul into an oblivious existence.

**Mello's POV**

I stood at his side of the bed, watching him do exactly what I had told the moron not to do. Lay in bed all day blubbering, but even though he looked pathetic, I couldn't help the tugging in my chest from being there and making my stomach churn violently.

I watched the redhead as he scooted to his side of the bed cuddling with my pillow pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Nevertheless, standing here and watching him only made the tugging in my chest worse making me want to puke if it were possible. Clutching my chest with my hand, I dared to take a few steps back. I could hear Matt's whimpers that he fought so hard to keep in the back of his throat. I felt as the hand at my chest tightened. Gripping at it fighting back my own tears as I choked out the words,

"Matt, I love you."

I knew he could not hear me, but still I just had the feeling that maybe if I said it he would know deep within his hearts of hearts that I was thinking of him…even if it would be just a feeling.

I studied my gamer's face a little longer. How I longed to touch him just one more time. How I wished to wipe that tear from the side of his face that had slid down from his eye so secretly.

I fought violently to hold back the pain in my eyes, the stinging that told me I would be crying soon. I shook my head as tears brimmed over and spilled out onto my face. _Damned emotions_ I muttered to myself wiping my arm against my eyes.

I watched as tears continued to stain _his_ face. I choked miserably over my own words.

"I love you, please don't cry." I prayed that my words would reach him even though that deep down I knew it wasn't possible.

"_Mello,"_

My eyes widened as Matt called my name, his voice still weak, but hope that maybe he could hear me still hung in the back of my mind.

I stood and watched him. _Still…_

_there was nothing in the world that was more painful than seeing my Matt grieve, nothing more agonizing and hurtful than not being able to join him._

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue it?**


	2. I Can't Live Without You

**Matt's POV**

Last night had felt endless, but I am still here unfortunately and Mello is still gone. I walked into the bathroom, the room just as Mello and I had left it. Clothes littered the floor all around. I fought back the tears that blurred my vision the same tears that had managed to make their way down my face last night.

I peeled my clothes off my body throwing them in the floor watching as they joined Mello's. I found myself just standing there and staring at the pile. How right it looked how right it _was_. After a few seconds I tore my eyes away from the clothing articles and jumped into the shower, turning on the water on uncaring of how cold it was.

I took in a deep breath taking the soap in my hand and a washcloth to wash myself. I didn't spend too much time in the shower only enough time to wash myself and make sure that I was completely clean.

Turning off the water, I got out of the shower, took a towel off the rack, and began to dry my hair. I found myself thinking about Mello though. How I missed the blonde and how I wanted him so bad, in every way possible.

But like that was going to happen. That was impossibly there was no way--

_Crash!_

I stopped dead. What the hell was that?

**Mello's POV**

I sat on my side of the bed watching him sleep. He looked peaceful in a way except every now and then he cringed his face contorting it in a way as if he was grossed out. I could not help, but to smile at him. I had seen him do that a million times before.

Getting up I went into the kitchen. Looking around I found that he had left it in a perfect mess the exact way that _I_ had left it. Dishes everywhere and utensils in every which direction. Walking in to the living room, I smiled. Chocolate wrappers were everywhere. Littering the coffee table, sofa, and the floor for what seemed like miles. In some odd way, I began to feel happy that Matt missed me so much. As mean and selfish as it sounds I was glad.

Walking back into the bedroom I found Matt awake. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up with a lazy look on his face. The one I loved the most. The one look that portrayed him as an innocent little boy.

I smiled at the sight and moved in closer to the gamer, but then stopped. I backed up until I was in the next room. This wasn't going to work. There was no way I could be with Matt in the way that I longed to the way I had always been with him. However, that was not going to stop me from being with him in sprit.

I went into the living room as fast as I could. Looking around for something breakable for me to break to let him know that I was here. I scanned the room, but found nothing. Most likely because I'd broke so many things when I was alive.

Going into the kitchen, I tried my hardest to open the cabinet. My hands working as hard as they could to grip onto the handle to the cabinet. Instead of it opening, it broke a bunch of shit falling onto the floor and breaking. I looked at the mess disappointed. There was no way this would prove my existence. I would be very surprised if it did, but that was not likely.

I would prove my existence to Matt even if it were literally the last thing that I would do.

**Please tell me how you did or didn't like this chapter. I'm not so sure about it. **


	3. Glass & Longing

**Matt's POV**

I went into the next room only to find what I had feared a mess, a mess that I would get to clean up. How this particular mess had happened? I hadn't the slightest clue. The only thing that I knew was that this "_mess"_ would force me to have to clean up the kitchen whether or not I wanted to or not.

The kitchen looked as though a baby had puked glass everywhere. It was a horrible mess to behold true, but it wasn't as if I could just leave it there. I walked carefully over the glass and ceramic that had covered the floor in tiny little bits as if daring me to accidentally step on one of them. I shook my head and stepped over each piece of glass that I had encountered making sure that none of the glass passed my line of sight.

"Dammit!" I cried out in pain as said glass passed through my foot making me wish that I hadn't of came in here without shoes on, making me wish that the damned cabinet wouldn't have broken and spilled all of this damned _glass_ everywhere. I hopped across the floor in the kitchen until I made it to the kitchen table next to a chair. Sitting down I leaned my foot up and sure enough there was a piece of glass in it. I shook my head trying not to think too much on this. The last thing I wanted to happen was to make this little situation worse than it had to be, but then again I was fond of doing that.

Positioning my hand near my foot, I grabbed at the piece of glass that betrayed everything I had come to know in this world figuratively speaking. It took a few tries before I had it out and was walking around the mess and into my bedroom to get some shoes so this would not happen again. I let out breath before I began to wonder what had actually happened to cause that to all the sudden just break. Maybe it was the fact that it was overfilled with too much crap or maybe the fact that this place wasn't really, what you could call stable in every way. I laughed at the thought. It was ridiculous to try and ponder what could have possibly happened when it was fairly obvious what had happened.

I got a broom from the corner of the kitchen near the kitchen table and began to clean up the mess wishing that these things _wouldn't_ happen to me. I guess that it's just my luck. I looked down at the big mess and smiled. How lucky am I?

**Mello's POV**

I looked around at the mess that I had just created for him to clean up. I would find a way to prove my existence to him even if that meant that I would have to take drastic measures.

I watched as Matt lazily walked into the kitchen. Of course, the idiot didn't have enough sense to put on a pair of shoes before trying to make his way "carefully" over the pieces of glass like an idiot in a minefield with no knowledge of what was really awaiting them if they made just one tiny mistake.

"Dammit!"

I threw my head back and laughed as he stepped on a piece of glass. The idiot knew he shouldn't have gone into there without a pair of shoes on. What the hell was he thinking going in there like that? I shook my head in disappointment. He was much smarter than that even I knew that.

I watched as he began to mutter to himself as he tried a few times to pull the glass out of his foot. I smiled at him wishing that it were me helping him pull that piece of glass out of his foot. I still hated the fact that he couldn't see me much less _hear_ me, but it was even more aggravating not being able to at least show him a sign that I was still stuck here. Moreover, yes that Is the way I thought about it. I was fucking stuck here. It would be better to burn in hell than to have stay bound here and watch the one person that I love make a fool of himself and maybe I was just being selfish, but when you're dead, you kind of have a reason to be selfish. Hey, I wasn't the one who asked to die, but overall I was happy that it was me instead of Matt.

I watched as the redhead tiptoed to his and mine room to get a pair of shoes no doubt. I couldn't help, but to smile. He looked so helpless, but something told me that if I didn't find a way to be with him pretty damn quick that I was going to regret it. I guess this is the price you have to pay when you're fucking _dead_.


	4. Reason To Live

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Death Note. AN: Hey, I'm back tired, but it's all worth it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Mello's POV**

I was still dead and yes, and _he_ still could not see me. It sucked being dead and to be honest there was not much I could do besides watch Matt and sleep. Yeah unbelievably, ghosts can sleep. It doesn't do us much good to do so, but still it was something to do.

I stood and looked in the direction of the redhead who after a week of cleaning up all the messes or as I called them _"failed attempts" _I had made for him he decided to go back to bed and sleep and occasionally cry like a freaking idiot. I mean sure I had died and he no longer could be with me, but come on if anyone should be crying it should be me I was the one who was _dead_!

I sat on my side of the bed and watched him sit there and cry while holding my pillow up to his face and sobbing in it. I stared at him and quickly looked away. I couldn't stand this anymore I couldn't stand having to sit here and watch him and yet not being able to do shit. I would be with him no matter what. I had an idea of how this would work…

I leaned in close to him until my lips were near his ear.

_"I'm_

_Sorry_

_Matt"_

I whispered softly to him knowing that this was what had to be done. I got off the bed, went into to the living room near the front door, and walked through it. I would come back as soon as I was able to figure out a couple of things, but until then, he was on his own.

**Matt's POV**

I walked in the kitchen my so-called attempt to eat, but I had quickly ruled that out afraid that something else would break. So instead, I walked into the bedroom laid down on my side, grabbed Mello's pillow, and began to cry into it. I knew that I was pathetic, but it seemed as though everything that I did reminded me of him. I kept finding that I wanted to be with him increasingly, but there was only one way that I could achieve that.

I let out a sniffle and tried to stop. I had to stop this. I sqooze the pillow harder and let out a soft breath. It was almost as though I could feel him there. My body stiffened as I heard the words,

_"I'm_

_Sorry_

_Matt"_

I laid there and thought for a minute. Either I had finally lost it or Mello was the one who had said it. I sat up in the bed and looked around. I didn't see him any where, but then again he _was_ a ghost. I shook my head.

"Mello?" I got up out of the bed hope in the back of my head that he could actually hear me and maybe answer me back. I ran into the living room and looked around. Maybe I was just love sick and had completely lost it, but that did not matter now I had a reason to live and I would be damned if I was going to abandon all hope and forget about my Mello.

I smiled slightly and went back into the bedroom to get dressed this time we would be together and I knew how.

**I hope you're not too disappointed I tried my hardest on this. If you have any good suggestions or some constructive critism for me, I'm all ears.**


	5. There Has Got To Be A Way

**Matt's POV**

I stood and stared out the kitchen window and looked out it. I didn't know whether or not I should do it, but if I did I would be able to be with Mello, but still there was the possibility that I wouldn't get to see him ether way, but even with that risk I still felt that it was worth it.

I looked away from the window and let my eyes drop to the kitchen floor. I took a deep breath before yanking out the kitchen drawer allowing the contents to fall to the floor. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way.

"_The only way I could live again would have to be through death…"_

**Mello's POV**

I looked around me, still no dead people insight. My god how hard was it for me to find another dead person really? If I was right and correct me if I'm wrong, didn't people die everyday? At least that is what I thought and anyway if there wasn't that many deaths there should still be at least one dead person around.

"Hey are you gonna go or what?" I looked around me for who had said that. All I saw was a little girl who looked to still be alive and her mother. Anyway, if she was dead it couldn't have been her cause the voice was that of a man. "I said are you gonna move or what?" I looked behind me and saw a young teenage boy that had brownish colored hair who was looking straight at me. How he could see me? That was a very good question indeed. I turned and waved my hand in his face as a test to see if he could really see me or if he was just screaming into thin air.

"Get your hand out of my face!" He snapped.

I backed away from him surprised. How the hell could he see me? I mean I _was_ dead. Maybe this kid was capable of seeing dead people. Who knew, but maybe just maybe he could help. I mean that's all I wanted, right?

**Matt's POV**

"_All I wanted was to be with you Mello; I'm so sorry…forgive me…"_

**Yes, I know this one was short as well, but I really couldn't do much more to it.**


	6. Nearing The End

**Yeah I was bored again so I decided to write the next chapter so I hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Mello's POV **

I stared in disbelief at the man in front of me. He could actually see me. I smiled at him and decided to try something out.

"Um…can you see me?" I asked practically yelling at him. He rolled his eyes and walked past me. I ran to catch up to him, but he just began to run faster than before. "Hey wait up!" I yelled. I stopped as soon as I couldn't see him. "Dammit!"

Yeah my one time to find a way to be with Matt and I blow it, but at least I tried. I turned back to my position and began to walk again. I wondered what Matt was doing. Most likely knowing him he was ether being a damn idiot and sitting in his room crying like an ass or he had retreated to his games, but it didn't matter at this point I still had a job to do and I couldn't go back to see him no matter how much I wanted to.

I let out a breath and tried hard not think about the redhead. I would get this all fixed if it was the last thing that I did.

**Matt's POV**

I looked over my own body. What the hell did I do? I paced back and forth in the hospital. How-what had I done? I could feel my chest heave up and down as they tried to revive me a couple of times. I shook my head this wasn't how this was supposed to work. I was supposed to be dead not nearly alive.

I tried to move, but it seemed nearly impossible to do so. I stood there and watched the doctors do what they could to try and bring me back to the living world a world that I didn't want to live in anymore. I leaned back against the wall and watched the doctors go to work on me. If Mello found out, he would kill me that is if I was not already dead, but that was the least of my worries.

**Earlier ~ Matt's POV**

I had been standing there for hours it felt like just holding that knife in my hands waiting for the right moment to put it to use. Maybe I was just hoping that Mello would come through the door as he always had bitchy and all, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was dead and there was no changing that.

I held the knife against my hand harder blood drawing as I did so. All I ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with him and now that was gone. Everything was gone! It wasn't fair what had I done to deserve this? Nothing.

I wiped the side of my hand against my face trying to clear my blurry vision. This was finally it. Putting the object up to my throat and took a deep breath this was finally it.

All I had lost would soon be restored.


	7. Shit

**Disclaimer: Hey, hey I got my lazy ass to work and wrote this chapter! Finally! Thank you to those who reviewed I couldn't be happier! XD**

**Mello's POV**

I continued to walk around the streets, just looking for anyone who might show a sign for being able to see a ghost, but no there was not even one damned human who could see me and fuck it to hell I couldn't keep walking around in the streets like this looking for one. Even though I was dead, I still had somewhat of a life or at least that's what I believed.

I turned around and began to walk back the other way. I was having no success in finding a single human who might possess what it was I needed so, I guessed it really would not hurt for me just to turn around and go back. And hell maybe Matt was fine and I could finally rest peacefully with knowing that, but lets not be rash. Knowing that idiot, he probably committed suicide. Well, figuratively speaking, but who knew? No one so, that is why I had faith in the redhead and would always continue to have faith in him.

I smiled slightly and picked up the pace as I moved on. Just maybe my Matt would be fine…Maybe…

**Matt's POV**

The doctors had managed to revive me and surprisingly I had awoke quicker than anybody thought that I would. I guess it was from the fact that I was too eager to see Mello, or that in a twisted reality somewhere I had actually really been afraid of dying. It didn't matter which it was because now I was alive which to me it was an unfortunate thing, but I guess in a way it was also a good thing considering Mello would be angry if I had actually died.

I laid back and tried my best to relax, but thoughts danced restlessly in my head that maybe I was right in thinking that Mello was still bound here. Say I was right, then why is it I can't see him? That's the only thing that I didn't understand.

"Oh so your awake?" The woman looked at me and smiled brightly. Looking at her, I frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled as though she couldn't sense the amostiy in my voice.

"Just checking on you." She smiled.

"The hell you are."

Okay, so maybe I am taking things a little personally, but how could I not? My life sucked, the worse had happened through Mello's death, and now I'm stuck in a fucking hospital waiting and watching for him to come and reveal everything that has been happening up till now. What more could happen to make this day worse?

_"Matt!"_

I looked up and gulped so maybe something worse could happen, but I sure as hell wouldn't know…or at least that's what I was hoping for…

**It was a quick chapter I know, but I do hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to those who reviewed, you really inspired me a ton! Thanks!**


	8. Distractions and Intermissions

**I have written yet another chapter, if you have any suggestions you would like to share with me then that would be very helpful. **

**Matt's POV**

I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. The worse thing that could have happened did. My neighbor came in to check on me. Misa Amane one of the most annoying people that I knew. I knew that she was trying to be helpful, but it sure as hell was always hard to tell with her simultaneous visits.

"Matt, I heard and got here as quickly as I could." Her arms wrapped around me hugging me tightly. She pulled back from me and stared down into my face as though she were examining me. I shook my head and pushed the blond away from me allowing myself some room to breath. If only she had not come I think I would have felt better however, I was not about to become irrational with her. She _was_ trying to be nice that was more than most people even made an attempt to do. "Are you feeling better?" Misa took a few steps away from me and cocked her head to the side studying my features carefully.

"If I say yes then does that mean you'll leave?" I asked drawing obscure circles on my blanket. I stared down at it remembering what I had almost succeeded in doing just so I could join Mello. Some would have said I was crazy and some would want to place me in an institution. I am not crazy though. I knew I wasn't crazy for attempting what I had done…I was just alone wanting nothing more than to be with _him_ in the way I had been before fate had decided it was his time.

"You know it would be nice if you would at least show some appreciation. I came all the way here to check in on you. The least you could do is say thank you." I felt the edge of the bed sag when Misa sat down on it. She was right I just did not want to see that she was right. I felt like shit and honestly had not been in the mood to have visitors. All I wanted was to be alone by myself. I was fine with that. Why could she not see that? Unless she had known about Mello's death and if that was the case then I sure as hell was not about to tell her. Last thing I wanted was her blubbering all over me about it. Misa is a sweet (but also very annoying) girl however, when it comes to her being, she is far too emotional for me to handle. Nope I was good on emotions and was sick of hearing people cry and that includes me. Therefore, I decided that I should not bring up the subject, but change the subject if talk at all.

"Thank you Misa." I muttered below my breath. I turned over on my stomach and hugged onto my pillow choking back tears. Damn I had gotten so sick of crying and there I was about to cry again.

"Matt," Misa paused and placed her hand on my hip affectionately. "I heard about your roommate and I am very sorry."

I was sorry too. I had been more than sorry that any of that had transpired. If only things had been different then I believe that maybe he would still be here this very day.

**Mello's POV**

I picked up the pace as I moved on. I could tell I was getting close to the apartment only there was a strange feeling that I had as if someone was following me. Stopping I stood still. "Ah so you can sense ghosts. Well aren't you talented." Said a woman's voice from behind me.

All right so maybe I should have just went back when I had the chance. However, I was a little late for that so I guess now I just had to deal. I could do that. Fuck, I knew I could do it.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I turned around looking into the face of the mysterious woman. She had long red hair and gold eyes that seemed as though they were looking into my soul. I knew that there was something about her. She did not seem as though she was at all human. It was impossible for her to be human and if she was, she was the scariest damned human that I had ever seen. I choked over my breath and stared down at the ground. "I was looking for some one to help me. I don't know who you are or what the hell it is you desire, but I can not help you." I told her coldly turning and beginning to walk away if only it had been that easy.

A hand grabbed me by the shoulder tugging me backwards. I felt as my own legs betrayed me limping beneath me. I did not know how the hell it happened, but my first guess was that I had been right in thinking that the mysterious woman was in fact not human and was a ghost and possibly even a demon. Having no idea at that moment all I wanted to do was find my way back before something terrible ending up taking place.

"And why the hell not?" She questioned forcing my body to position hers. I stared up into those gold eyes uneasily. I had not known fear until that very moment that her hand closed around my neck and gripped onto it tightly. I shut my eyes praying I would not die as pain surged throughout my neck. This gave me the hint at that very moment that it was possible for me to lose my soul and lose every chance I ever had with being with Matt ever again. That was something I could not afford to lose. I had to live some how. It was all I had left now, all I was going on besides the feeling in my gut telling me that if I allowed her to win it would all be over. Forever…


	9. An Intermission In Events

**This kind of strayed away from the other chapter, however there is a purpose which you shall find out about in the next chapter XD. **

**Again, a special thanks to those who reviewed it is because of you that I am inspired to continue :D. Also, if you have any suggestions they are always welcome.**

**Matt POV**

I laid there for a while with Misa sitting in a chair beside me. From time to time I would look over at her wondering what it was she was thinking at that exact moment. I guess I really did not care I was just curious. I would look up at the ceiling and just stare at it blankly. There was not a whole lot that I could do in a hospital bed, but god knows if Mello were here, he would find something for us to do.

"Matt what are you thinking about?"

I directed my attention in Misa's direction and smiled. I had gotten a feeling that maybe all of this did happen for a reason. I am not all too sure, but if I had been right in even thinking so, I would say it had something to do with Misa. I guess I wouldn't mind all too much considering she had grown on me in the little bit of time she stayed with me. In fact, I could say I grew to enjoy her company. Yeah that was the first.

**Mello POV**

A week had passed since I had had that run in with that mysterious woman. I had no idea what it was she wanted from me or what she had been trying to accomplish. However, since then I had felt apprehensive almost as though with that encounter she had taken a piece of me. I had no indication as to what she had wanted or who the hell she was all I knew that next time I needed to be more careful.

I lied down on the bed of our apartment. I found my way back to it some how, but ever since I had gotten back, I had not seen any sign of Matt. It was just as if the man disappeared into thin air. I thought that maybe he would come back if I waited for him, but it has been a little bit over a week since I had gotten back and there was still no sign of the bastard. Damn I hated how he could still find a way to fucking piss me off. However, I had been worried about him ever since I had gotten back.

"Ugh, why won't this door open?"

I sat up and listened. Sounded like Misa to me, but why the hell would she be here? I mean I know she lives in the same building and shit, but Matt fucking hates Misa. He would never let her in our apartment. I stood from my place on the edge of the bed and walked into the living where I saw my worst nightmare. It was the blond. She opened the door and came inside as though she owned the place. If only I had not been dead, I swear.

"This place is a mess. When was the last time he cleaned?"

I watched her like a cat and if I had been one I would have attacked her. Damn, why would he…oh god Misa? Is he really interested in that whore? I don't know why I thought that and even if it were true I should have been happy for Matt, but I guess there was a part of me that wanted to believe that Matt still was in love with me. I guess that was the kind of thing that happened when people died, right?


	10. Replay

**I hope that you enjoy reading this and I know I say it a lot, but thank you to all you reviewers you do not know how much it means to me. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Mello's POV**

Some time ago, I had decided the best thing for me to do was leave the apartment and scour the streets again for a ghost and possibly even a human who could help me. However, the entire time I had been thinking about Matt and damn it all, I could not stop no matter how hard I tried. Maybe it had been best that Misa had been there. At least Matt had someone and was not alone. Maybe then, he would not try to kill himself. At this point, however I could not stand to think about Matt with that whore. I am aware that I do not know everything, but hey, I saw her with my eyes in our apartment of which Matt at one point had banned her for fucking ever. What the hell was I supposed to think about that?

I shook my head pushing out every thought about those two. At any rate, I had important things to attend. If I could not prove that I was still alive then I could possibly lose Matt forever. The thought of that disturbed me more then anything. To lose Matt would be to lose everything.

"Ah damn it!" I yelled angry with myself for even pondering such things as if I had already lost Matt. However, I had felt that way that day. I felt as though Misa making herself so comfortable in what used to be Matt and I apartment was just a sign telling me that when I died I had already lost him forever and there was nothing I could do about it.

Walking further on I breathed in a breath and release it calming myself down focusing my efforts on what it is I am supposed to do.

"Sir, have you seen my mommy?"

I turned my eyes catching a young girl who looked exactly like a porcelain doll. Long limp brown curls hung around her shoulders and a red bow attached to the side of her head. She wore a white frilly skirt and blouse to match. It seemed as though she were a ghost, but I had not been sure about it then. Until she continued to stare up at me, her light green eyes begging for an answer that could possibly lead her to her mother. However, she had gotten a different answer that day. An answer that tore her dream from her recklessly.

"No I haven't the slightest clue where she is." I informed her turning back around and continuing my journey forward. I could hear as she wept. Long wails emitting themselves from her mouth the windows of every building that surrounded me shattering all at once as her cries became louder.

"MOM!"

The words vibrated off every object that surrounded the young girl and me. I could barely stand hearing her cry in such a way. There was something about her cries that drew me to her. Giving me a longing to help her find peace. However, had I known that a young girl could not find peace in this world I believe I would not have done what it was I did that day?

I turned and let out a breath confounded with myself as to why I was even going to this. I did not think on it for very long. I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Her crying continued until she noticed I had come back. She wiped her eyes and stared at me perplexed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her talking as gently as a person with my kind of voice could. She nodded gently before speaking.

"All I want to do is find my mommy. Sir please, please help me find mommy." Her voice sounded like pain itself. Even her expression seemed to emit something of the sort. I had no choice then. I had to help her find peace or at least something close to it if anything else.

"Fine, on one condition though," I paused examining her facial expression that immediately lit up at my reply. "If you are willing to help me, then I will help you."

"Oh thank you mister! Thank you! I promise I will do my best to help you with whatever it is you require." She hugged onto my waist tightly laughing. I pulled her off me with little effort and shook my head. What the hell did I just do?

Later that day me "Moon" spent the rest of our time trying to get each other's story straight making me wish I had not allowed myself to become as soft as I was. I had no business helping this girl. There were other things I needed to do. So, why was I even attempting to help her?

I gazed at Moon asleep against the wall of the ally we had decided we would claim for the night. She slept peacefully with a clam expression speared against her porcelain face. I tore my eyes away and let out a breath staring up at the night sky hidden by the stars. It scared me to be out here with just a young girl and in fact having to insure her safety was more work than it was worth. What with crazies such as that woman, I had a run in with roaming the streets. Damn I had forgotten about lady crazy until that moment. What if she were to pull the same shit on Moon. Would that not suck?

"How nice two poltergeist. A little girl and a young man. Which one do I desire to eat first? Hmm such a hard choice."

I looked towards the entrance immediately grabbing the young girl pulling her closer to me. It was that woman again. How ironic for her to show at that exact moment.

"Who are you?" I shouted requesting from her an answer. She smiled widely showing every one of her teeth as she did. I know if I had been alive, I think she would have scared the piss out of me. However, I think I would have preferred to be alive rather than dead at least then if she killed me, I would still have my soul. Now everything was on the line and if I lost that it would, all be over before I knew it.

"Who I am is not of concern. Those who are prey have no use in such knowledge not since they are the ones to be killed."

Damn why is it being dead so much more dangerous?


	11. Stuck

**AN: I decided to finish this one even though it's been a while. Yea, I know I'm lame.**

**Matt's POV**

It wasn't long before I was released from the hospital. I knew that I was alright now. Temporarily it had become too much for me handle, Mello's death that is. After a while though Misa was somehow and surprisingly able to get me to see that it was alright. For the first time since Mello's absence I felt relief. However, something else had begun to bother me. Perhaps it was the idea that I found myself being able to dismiss any thoughts I had of Mello was when I was with Misa. Was that wrong for me to be that way? When someone who is close to you are you supposed to forget about them so easily?

**Mello's POV**

I sat staring at that woman. Red hair, yellowish eyes she was the same woman that I had met just days ago. How was it she was able to find me and more importantly what the hell did she want?

Moon squirmed around next to me hiding behind some trash cans almost as if hiding from a monster-in this case that was fairly appropriate-, and insidious one. However, I had no knowledge of who that woman might be which left me at an undesirable disadvantage. Escaping was a fool's errand. I racked my brain with what to do if only I had some sort of weapon; wait was it even possible to kill a ghost? That's something I definitely need to check out. Looking around I couldn't find anything that would be of use to me. I knew what it was I had to do, but it didn't mean I could. For now the only thing I could do was talk to her and buy Moon and I some time. Looks like things are going to be harder than I suspected.

**R&R. Please…**


End file.
